


You've purged my heart and soul.

by MinSelbi



Category: Block B, GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Black Markets, Cybercrimes, Cybernetics, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Government Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lace Panties, Latex, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Purging, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSelbi/pseuds/MinSelbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(NOTE:My first time writing something like this, I suddenly got inspired to write a futuristic steampunk purge story. This is what I get for reading all those damn BTS AU and wanting to combine such stories .Inspired by (Steel my Heart)</p><p>INFO :Chop shop is an illegal car operation that chops up stolen cars . This chop shop is more on the black market variety where people are killed for their vital organs and also for their bionic parts and sold to the highest bidder.<br/>2)purge is an annual killing/robbing fest that happens every two years . For 48 hours even the most sinister of crimes are allowed and there's no one to help, during the purging hours you're also allowed to capture and enslave cybernetic beings i.e as Yoongi who 'had' a bionic arm and heart.</p><p> </p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (NOTE:My first time writing something like this, I suddenly got inspired to write a futuristic steampunk purge story. This is what I get for reading all those damn BTS AU and wanting to combine such stories .Inspired by (Steel my Heart)
> 
> INFO :Chop shop is an illegal car operation that chops up stolen cars . This chop shop is more on the black market variety where people are killed for their vital organs and also for their bionic parts and sold to the highest bidder.  
> 2)purge is an annual killing/robbing fest that happens every two years . For 48 hours even the most sinister of crimes are allowed and there's no one to help, during the purging hours you're also allowed to capture and enslave cybernetic beings i.e as Yoongi who 'had' a bionic arm and heart.
> 
>  

TAGS: Angsty , Steampunk, futuristic, cyborgs , Possible smut, chop shop, black market, BDSM ,Yoongi has a heart of iron ion yet somehow it turned gold.

 

The year was 2202 , the world was decimated by war and ravaged by diseases . Buildings stand broken, yet proud in the dusty atmosphere. Bones of animals bleached white littered in the sandy dirt on the sides of the roads. The annual purge was upon them so the streets laid out before him silently. Yoongi couldn't help but felt he was being watched.He had this feeling over a month now. Tugging his worn dust coated backpack that carried his meager yet priceless belongings over his thin shoulders .Yoongi's bionic arm creak in protest at the movement. Quickly dodging across the street to the alley in front , stubbing his right foot on the dumper he dived behind.

" Fuck!" Yoongi hopped in place holding the abused appendage .

Growling to nothing in particular. The hum of a police drone hovering closer. Yoongi dropped the hopping act like a bad habit and stumbled forward. Creeping low on the ground minding the litter and cast off car parts rusted with age and caked with dirt. Dashing across the street, dodging the pot hole with size of golf cart. Crouching low to wriggle under a long since abandoned diesel truck with two flat front tires.Lips smashing together in distaste as the hum of the drone wiled past him and made it's way down the road. Checking for any minor traffic violations. Like anyone down south had cars that could 'jump' the pot holes here? Cars that could take the acid rainstorms that happen twice a month without melting ?  
Yoongi snorted to himself and idling flipped the drone off ,like it could see him flipping the bird. Dusting himself off quickly, head flipping side to side watching for even the smallest of movement. Deeming it safe to continue his long track home from and even longer day at work. His body sore from the never ending stream of people getting their meager food portions at the location retail store. Their monthly government issued food stamps saved to tide them over from the dreaded 'PURGE' .Yoongi had managed to survive the last 'Purge' that had taken his arm and heart years before. He just now was able to leave the house comfortably yet he was being stalked. He could never find anything out of the ordinary, at work or at home. No cameras or devices hidden in the crevices or cracks at his crumbling down apartment complex he once called home.He had to move from that place because it would be one of the first to ransacked and plundered. He wouldn't admit to it,ever..but he was scared. He was alone in the world and it was hard to make friends just to lose them in two years from the 'Purge' or from sickness or lastly death from the toxic acid-storms or starvation.Anymore it was the normal. You worked and lived like a unwanted flea-bitten dog. At least the dogs didn't want to worry about being killed in the 'Purge' like people did. That's if there's anymore dogs in this part of town. People had taken to eating their own pets to stave off the nawing hunger in their bellies.

Licking his parched lips as he scaled an old metal fence to his new home for the time being.


	2. Home sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back finally! I know it's been a long time but I'll be posting at least once a week on Sundays!!  
> Cause no one else will write this filth for me. Lol
> 
> Please leave comments. It might provoke me to write more.

Yoongi flops his near boneless body onto a hole riddled couch which releases a cloud of dust from time and neglect . His slim finger fumbled heedlessly into the canvas of the backpack , grasping at the bottle of water in the side pocket sitting his pack down in his lap.Yoongi hacked wildly into the crook of his arm to clear his dust clogged chest. Taking a hefty swallow from the bottle, sighing with contentment . The fresh mineral water tasted heavenly after spending most of his days trying to filter the stagnant remnants of what use to be 'clean' drinking water. Downing the rest of the water, savoring the flavor that laid heavily on his tongue.  
He would almost willingly give up another limb if it could provide several months worth of clean water and a well stocked pantry. In which he doesn't have of course.  
Many times Yoongi wished for death , prayed for it even. But no luck since it seems god has forsaking him to rot in this dying land, to leave his bones to bleach in sun. Chewing harshly on the last bit of dried jerky from his cache .  
A sigh of defeat slips past his already drying lips.  
Yoongi would have no choice but to wait in line to get food tomorrow, in less that 48 hours the purge would grated . To eradicate what's left of squatters ,like himself from the face of the planet so the high and might live in a relatively safe and clean environment. Thing is, no one is safe from the radiation filtering through the ozone like a moth to a flame. Unless they have sort of machine that could recycle and purify the air in modified air locked homes.  
The whole idea entirely was ridiculous and insane. A disgusted snort leaves Yoongi's mouth as he carelessly wipes his hand on his filthy pants . A thin layer of crust has long since formed on the thinned cargo pants. Making them almost stiff as if a quality ironing agent was used on them at one point.  
Yoongi packs his food and empty packages away for the night and uses his lucky pack as a pillow. Dreaming of gallons of fresh hot water to bath in, fancy French milled soap you have to directly order from the factory . Sizzling beef , actual beef on a wood burning stove. Yoongi wipes at the corner of his mouth quickly.Thoughts running away from him, as his body slowly shuts down for sleep.


	3. Morning wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time!
> 
> Someone pray for me.

Namjoon pulse jumps as wicked ,moist heat encase his harden manhood. Bucking his lean hips up , he tears a moan out of his currently lover. Kicking the silk bedding away from his body. Jostling his other bedmates who whine and complain . Namjoon knew who was seeking pleasure from his body before for he cracked his eyes open for the morning .  
" Good morning , Master." Taehyung said breathlessly rotating his hips pushing them down the take Namjoon as deeply as he bodily could. As much as Namjoon enjoyed a slow sensual morning fuck. He doesn't time to spare on his favorite boy. Quickly trading places, Taehyung whines with displeasure. Displeasures soon turn into wanton moans of need. Taehyung clings on to Namjoon's back scoring the smooth skin with dull nails.Another pair of hands roam freely with clear intent wanting in on the action. Seokjin rubs his lace covered chest against Namjoon's back. Sucking a dark patch on his skin for the world to see.Pulling off his panties to take over for Namjoon. Jin throws a sultry wink over his broad shoulders before sinking into the depths Taehyung offered .Smiling at the joined pair Namjoon left the bedroom, his body eager to find where his kitty ran off too for the day.

 

It's was now 3pm in the afternoon the entire morning was wasted .Standing in line for a few meager supplies.  
Yoongi fiddled with one of the straps on his back in mild irritation . He was so engrossed with the strap he walked straight into a brick wall. His body started to topple over from the impact, dropping the opened pack his possessions rolled haphazardly in the road . A large tanned hand reached out and grabbed Yoongi's arms in a vise like grip. Looking up to his savior . It was quite clear. It was NO brick wall but another male that was taller and much broader than himself . Yoongi couldn't help but sneer angrily at the male. Shaking off this males massive , yet incredibly soft hands. That seemed to radiate heat so strongly he could still feel them even when the giant removed them but not after he squeezed Yoongi's wrist.  
" Jesus! Can you watch out where you're going asshole!? Do you not realize there's people living that are vertically challenged ?" Yoongi yelled up at the male. Towering over his bend form as he picked up his things.   
A deep rumble , a laugh bubbled out . The random male actually had the nerve to chuckle at Yoongi's rant. Even though he knew it was his own fault for not watching .

" I'm sorry about that. I'll watch more closely next time."  
A deep voice commented next to his ear. Yoongi couldn't help but jump at the proximity of the other male. Who holds out his filled hands towards Yoongi. Which caused him to pause and stare at the male. Clear bright skin , well rounded jawline, straight perfect teeth and deep dimple nestled in his cheek. Yoongi looked in to the males dark eyes, mouth agape. There was some unsettling about this particular male. While his smile with dimples disarmed him, the males eyes enslaved him. Yoongi breaks the eye contact and licks his lips. As the male watched on .  
" Thank you." Yoongi hesitantly reached out and grabbed the can goods held out for him. Quickly stashing all the goods away in his pack.   
" I'm Namjoon. What's your name, beautiful?"


	4. FYI

I haven't forgotten this!! Just been busy . I've added more villains characters and groups to this story I'll post a little something something soon. Please stay tuned !!!


End file.
